


Teach Me How to Bottom

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Aomine, Kise gets to top, PWP, Restraints, Rutting, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kise, hands bound, legitimately just them going at it, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise wants one thing for his birthday and only Aomine can give it to him, or rather only Aomine can be the one to take it. </p>
<p>Shameless Kiseao porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How to Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously nothing but porn written upon the request of my better half on here.
> 
> -V

"You have to promise me I can have my way."

Aomine grimaced and Kise tutted in response to the way he pursed his lips. 

"Aominecchi."

"I know, I know." Aomine sighed. "Just this once, okay?" He lifted a hand and pointed a finger accusingly at Kise's face. "But only because it's your birthday! And if you tell a single fucking person, I will shave your head."

Kise grinned. This was going to be the best birthday yet.

~~~~~~~~

It might have been because the tables had always been turned, but Kise couldn't describe how sexy Aomine looked right then. With his legs spread wide and his arms pulled taut above his head it was like offering Kise a platter of his favorite dish, dark, sweaty and literally dripping with need. Kise had long since discarded Aomine's jersey and his gym shorts were swift to follow. The boxers stayed on, only so he could admire the way Aomine swelled beneath them the longer Kise teased him. 

Aomine's eyes were one of Kise's favorite features, but now they hid behind a thick bandana, red and black to match the jersey he had been wearing earlier that evening. Every so often he pulled on the binds that were wrapped tight around his wrists and let out a low groan of frustration. The sound nearly brought Kise to his knees. Aomine's voice, on a normal basis, made his skin tingle and his body ache like no other sound ever could, but when Aomine was aroused his voice lowered to a gravelly husk that caressed along Kise's skin like it had a body of it's own. 

"Fuck, Kise.... just take the fucking things off already."

Kise smirked and knelt against the edge of the bed between Aomine's legs. He reached out, running his fingers up the smooth, dark thighs, feeling the muscles clench beneath his touch. He paused at the juncture of leg and groin, brushing his thumb over the smooth skin that was being hugged by the soft fabric of Aomine's boxers. He felt Aomine shudder at the touch, so close to where he wanted the friction to be, but not quite there. 

"Daiki, did I ever tell you how sexy you look?"

Aomine snorted, gritting his teeth as he tried to angle his hips into Kise's hand.

Kise finally gave in, palming the obvious bulge beneath the fabric and earning himself a deep groan in response. "You're so wet here," Kise observed as his thumb traced the outline of the weeping head.

"Well, no shit. After you––"

Aomine's retort disappeared in a gasp as Kise finally dipped his hand beneath the waistband, wrapping his fingers around the sizable arousal. He moved his hand up and down the shaft, letting the natural lubricant seeping from the head slick across the heated skin. Aomine's hips rolled into Kise's fist, essentially doing the work for him. Kise chuckled and leaned forward to brush his lips across Aomine's neck. 

"Ah––Ryouta, don't––"

Kise bit him. He brushed his lips against the bend of Aomine's neck and pulled the skin between his teeth to leave a mark behind. It was always Aomine leaving marks on him and, for once, Kise wanted to see his own possessiveness drawn on Aomines skin. He moved to leave a mirror image mark on the other side as his hand tugged the waist of Aomine's boxers down enough to brace them beneath his swollen sac. Without the obstacle of the fabric in the way of the motion, the speed of Kise's hand increased and Aomine's breath picked up, coming out in uneven pants as he jerked his hips into the movement. 

He had spent quite some time getting Aomine to this state of heightened arousal. He let him touch, let him run his hands all over Kise's body before eliminating the use of them with the rope now tied securely to his bedpost. He'd let Aomine watch as he stripped off his clothing, piece by piece falling to the floor. He'd nearly given Aomine a lap dance, straddling his waist, grinding their hips together, turning around to grind his ass against Aomine's front. The headboard had rattled every time Kise's ass brushed the evident arousal Aomine was sporting and then finally Kise stole away his sight as well. 

"Ryouta, if you don't stop, I'm gonna––" But Kise slid his hand down Aomine's shaft and wrapped his fingers in a tight ring around the base. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Kise tutted his disapproval. "You can't come yet, Daiki." He spread his own legs and angled his hips downward to press his cock against Aomine's. "I'm not even close yet."

Aomine growled and rutted his hips against Kise's.

He leaned his body over Aomine's to press his neck against those lips, encouraging Aomine to use his mouth on him. Kise began to slowly roll his hips, wrapping his fingers around both of them. He fisted their cocks together and watched as Aomine's head dipped back, pulling away from his neck to gasp his name. Kise smirked and flexed his fingers, feeling Aomine's hip rise to the tease. 

"Mooooh, Daiki, I'm still not even close and you're twitching like crazy down here."

"Shut up...." Aomine groaned, teeth sinking into his lower lip. "Don't stop."

Kise did stop. He slowed the movement of his hips until he was stationary and released their arousals in favor of reaching toward the end table to grab the bottle he'd been waiting to open all evening. 

"Why the fuck did you stop?" Aomine's voice rose in his incredulity and he braced his feet on the edge of the bed to lift his hips, seeking the warmth and weight of Kise's. 

"You said I could have my way, so..." Kise popped open the lid of the lubricant and squeezed a generous amount into the palm of his hand. 

Aomine flinched at the sound and, were the blindfold not covering them, Kise was certain he would have seen those dark, blue eyes narrow. "Ryouta, what the hell is that sound?"

Kise spread the cool, viscous substance over his fingers and used his knees to spread Aomine's legs further apart. With his clean hand, he eased the boxers further downward, enough to expose the tight pink ring of Aomine's entrance. It was a sight Kise had seen before, but had never entertained the idea of touching. It was always his body being entered, his body opening up to Aomine. Just once, he wanted to be the one to do the opening. He wanted Aomine to trust him enough to let him try. 

"You'll need this," Kise replied, lowering his wet hand to the puckered ring. He brushed his index finger between Aomine's cheeks and heard the sharp intake of breath from above. 

" _Oh shit––_ " Aomine shook his head and angled his hips backward. "No, Ryouta. Hell no. You didn't––"

Kise dragged his finger up and down the smooth skin, gingerly poking at the ring of muscle but not quite pushing in. Aomine shivered at the continuous caress. "Just this once," Kise breathed, leaning forward to press his lips against Aomine's. "Just this once and then you can fuck me unconscious."

Aomine groaned, a shudder running up his spine. Kise always got that reaction when he said things like that. 

"If you don't like the fingers I won't go further."

There was a beat of silent contemplation, during which Kise continued to stroke between Aomine's cheeks. Finally Aomine replied with barely more than a nod of his head. "Just do it, asshole."

Kise snickered and pressed a finger against the entrance. "Don't use the word asshole when I'm about to stick my finger in yours." He pushed the first finger through and Aomine grit his teeth, the air hissing through his lips. "Hurts?" Aomine didn't respond.

Biting his lip, Kise eased his finger further inside, feeling Aomine spasm around the intrusion. When his knuckles were pressed against Aomine's ass, he slowly pulled back and gradually began to rock his finger in and out until he felt Aomine's hips moving along with the motion. Aomine was quiet, but he was visibly relaxing. The tightness in his brow smoothed and his arms weren't pulled tight enough to leave his knuckles white. Taking the loss of tension as encouragement, Kise slipped in a second finger. Though Aomine froze at first, he seemed to take it better than the initial intrusion and it was only a matter of time before Kise was able to add a third and gradually begin to stretch the unused muscle. 

Aomine rolled his hips into Kise's probing touch. His breathing grew ragged and Kise could tell that there was that distinct feeling of near orgasm approaching in the way Aomine furrowed his brows, in the way his stomach muscles tightened and his legs shook from the effort of holding back. If only Kise knew where that one spot was then he could––

" _Whoa, shit––_ " Aomine's back arched and his jaw fell slack and Kise immediately took the cue to angle his fingers where he'd pressed only moments before. He received a favorable reaction as Aomine's body lifted from the bed once again, his head dipped backward as he fought to catch his breath. "Goddammit, I'm gonna––"

It was barely more than a warning before Aomine's abdomen was painted with the proof of his pleasure. Kise smirked and slowly eased his fingers out, pressing his palm flat against Aomine's stomach as he leaned forward to steal a kiss from his open mouth. It took him a moment to reciprocate as he fought for air, but finally Aomine returned the kiss with a slow, lazy swipe of his tongue.

Satisfied, Kise pulled back and licked his lips. He used his clean hand to reach around Aomine's head, tugging the knot loose on the bandana until it fell off his eyes to rest around his neck. Aomine blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted and Kise finally met his wandering gaze with a pleading one of his own. 

"Daiki," His eyes jerked downward and he watched as Aomine took the cue to glance down at Kise's unwavering arousal. "I'm not done yet."

Aomine shook his head. "Fuck, Ryouta... give me a minute to catch my breath."

Kise stared. "Wait, so––" He leaned forward, bracing his hands on Aomine's inner thighs. "So that means that I can?" He rolled his hips against Aomine's, his cock brushing against the wilting one beneath it. 

Aomine jerked his body upward, still hypersensitive from his recent orgasm. "Goddammit..." He grit his teeth and Kise felt him try to angle his hips back, but he had no where to go. Aomine's arousal gradually came back to life, it's revival the result of Kise's insistent grinding. "I said give me a minute, I––"

Patience was not something Kise had a lot of and what little existed had dwindled down to little more than sliver of self-restraint. It snapped the moment he felt Aomine twitch to life against him. Aomine's stamina could often be construed as limitless and Kise knew exactly what buttons to press to recharge him. He stole the protest with a kiss and delved his tongue into a warmth he'd explored more times than he could count. Aomine responded with a soft groan and his tongue joined the foray, shoving Kise's aside to engage in it's own exploration of Kise's mouth. 

Kise body itched to be touched. His hips burned where they brushed Aomine's and the rest of his skin crawled with a need so great he couldn't stop himself from reaching upward to tug on the restraints that held those strong arms back. Aomine gave an experimental tug in response to the loosened restriction and Kise felt him smirk against his lips. He didn't free him just yet, letting the option hang in the air as he pulled his hips back enough to brush the tip of his cock against Aomine's entrance.

"Daiki...." 

Aomine bit his lip and shamelessly stared between Kise's legs.

"Daiki, can I?" He gave an experimental push and felt the muscle spasm against the tip. "I can feel you twitching, babe. I wanna feel you tighten around me. I want you to feel what you feel when you––"

"Christ, Ryouta," Aomine jerked his arms forward, earning him a groan from the bedpost that could barely hold him back. "Shut up. Stop talking."

Kise chuckled and pushed a little harder just shy of breaking through. "Daiki, will you let me?"

Silence hung between them, broken only by Aomine's soft grunts as Kise teasingly pushed against him. Kise fought the urge to plunge right in, barely able to restrain his hips from thrusting forward. It was especially difficult with Aomine splayed before him, cock thick and ready once again, his bare body exposed in a position more vulnerable than Kise had ever been allowed to see him in. 

"I did say you could have your way," Aomine finally admitted. He gave another experimental tug and glanced up at the loosening knot. "Get this damn thing off me and you can do whatever you want."

Kise's eyes gleamed and devious smirk spread wide across his lips. "Whatever I want?"

Aomine grit his teeth and nodded. 

"Ah, Daiki, you give the best birthday gifts ever," Kise breathed. As he leaned forward to tug loose the rope that held Aomine's arms back he slowly rolled his hips forward, pushing the head through the well-lubricated entrance.

Now freed, Aomine's arms wrapped around his back, fingers digging into the skin. Kise continued to push further in, feeling every muscle spasm that made Aomine hoarsely moan his name against his ear. When fully sheathed inside, Kise waited. He let Aomine adjust and he let himself adjust. It was definitely different on this end.

Friction was nothing compared to the vice that tightened around his cock. If Aomine didn't relax his muscles, there was no way Kise would last. 

He braced a hand against the headboard and threaded his fingers through Aomine's coarse hair with the other. " _Oh god..._ " he gasped, mouth moving against Aomine's. "You're so _tight_."

Aomine groaned and shook his head. "No shit..." His hips shifted and Kise bowed forward. A new sensation splintered across his skin. It was pleasurable, but it was almost too intense. "Move, Ryouta."

With a strained chuckle, Kise slowly pulled his hips back until the tip just barely grazed between Aomine's cheeks. Then he pushed back in slowly. He continued this slow, experimental pace to allow for both of them to adjust until Aomine growled and raked his nails down Kise's back and sunk his fingers into the round of Kise's ass. He propelled Kise forward, pulling him as deep as possible.

Kise bowed forward with a groan to press their foreheads together. He knew his eyes would be dark with the lust that he could no longer control when he met Aomine's gaze. "Daiki... You don't know what you're asking for."

Aomine's lips twitched into the barest hint of a smirk. "I think I do, Ryouta."

"Don't test me. I'm so close to losing control." His body screamed at him to stop holding back.

Aomine leaned forward, brushing his lips against Kise's ear as he husked, "Then lose it."

If Kise had any restraint left, it snapped right then and there. With the permission to do so, he abandoned all self-control and gave over to the primitive need to slam their bodies into one. His hands moved to Aomine's hips as an anchor, fingers digging into the skin. He pulled out slowly at first and let the head linger at the ring before he slammed his hips forward.

The bed shook from the force and Aomine threw his head back with a deep, throaty groan. Kise's pace was hurried, desperate. The sound of their hips slapping together echoed throughout the room. Each time he hit harder, thrust deeper until Aomine bowed his head forward and sank his teeth into Kise's neck to suppress the deep groan of his second orgasm.

Kise's climax hit soon after, the spasms in Aomine's body overwhelming his senses and fraying every nerve left in his body. He slipped out of Aomine and fell forward, collapsing against the sticky, sweaty form beneath him. Aomine's arms draped loosely around Kise's back and their bodies rose and fell with synchronized gasps for air.

Kise's eyes drifted shut and he pressed his cheek against Aomine's chest, hearing a soft chuckle rumble through him.

"What's so funny?"

"You're completely spent."

Kise couldn't deny that. He smiled. "Some birthdays leave me exhausted."

"Ah, but Ryouta," Aomine shifted beneath him and Kise felt something hard and familiar poke against his stomach. "Pretty sure you said I could--what was it--fuck you unconscious?"

Kise's eyes widened. "Wha--but we just--"

"Your words, not mine." Aomine grinned.

With a groan, Kise buried his face in Aomine's neck. "But it's still my birthday," Kise mumbled, voice muted against Aomine's skin.

"I beg to differ." Aomine reached behind him to grab his phone off the end table. He lit up the screen and angled it toward Kise's face.

12:05 a.m.

"Oh shit..."


End file.
